


[Podfic] Ringed With Silver

by sophinisba



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Masochism, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Carmarthen's story read aloud: "In which Marcus and Esca bond over their quasi-historical body piercings; Marcus pines a lot, gets hit in the face, and develops hypothermia; and Esca takes advantage of Saturnalia. A kinkmeme fill that somehow grew a plot."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ringed With Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202090) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Recorded for the "body alteration/injury" square on my second kink_bingo card. Thanks to isis for suggesting I check out this fandom and to glim for Latin help (mistakes are my own, of course). 
> 
> Contains reference to a past erastes/eromenos relationship (teen Marcus/adult OMC), + canonical slavery, violence, and war.
> 
> Thanks to paraka for hosting my podfics on her webspace and to eosrose and fire-juggler for this posting skin and code.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Eagle/Ringed%20With%20Silver.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 53 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Eagle/Ringed%20With%20Silver.m4b) | **Size:** 48 MB | **Duration:** 53 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
